


Radio

by miruru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 04 de Fictober 2020 - Siglos atrás, Azirafel le había preguntado que cuándo era su cumpleaños con una inocencia casi artificial. Él, receloso, le preguntó para qué quería saberlo y el ángel le respondió que sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad. Sin embargo, en él vio que mentía y su sospecha resultó ser cierta.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Collections: Fictober 2020 de Miruru





	Radio

Siglos atrás, Azirafel le había preguntado que cuándo era su cumpleaños con una inocencia casi artificial. Él, receloso, le preguntó para qué quería saberlo y el ángel le respondió que sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad. Sin embargo, en él vio que mentía y su sospecha resultó ser cierta, pues el día en concreto le había preparado un regalo e incluso una “fiesta” de cumpleaños. ¿Se podría clasificar de fiesta si solo asistían ellos dos? Desde entonces, cada año, Crowley se había visto obligado a buscar un regalo para él. Odiaba tener que devanarse los sesos para encontrar algo impresionante pero, a la vez, sencillo. No quería que se creyera que significaba la gran cosa para él.

Sus ojos dorados y viperinos observaron tras los cristales oscuros el aparato que tenía todas las papeletas para este año. Era una caja ostentosa de madera que, cuando se encendía, bramaba con un hueco sonido con las voces de gente que no estaba ahí. La indecisión, frustrante, le bañó el rostro y volvió a comprobar la etiqueta con el precio. No era un trasto barato precisamente… ¿Qué mensaje mandaría si le regalaba una a Azirafel? Podría aspirar a un regalo más barato e irrisorio, pero algo le decía a Crowley que ese cacharro lo iba a impresionar. Era habitual que en su tienda estuviera encendido el gramófono. Apreciaba la música y en más de una ocasión lo había invitado sólo para que escuchara la pieza de algún compositor del que Crowley no había oído hablar en su larga vida. 

Chasqueó la lengua a disgusto.

— Me voy a arrepentir de esto, ya verás —murmuró entre dientes para él mismo. Localizó al tendero y alzó la mano— Jefe, me llevo una radio.

Lo negaría más tarde, pero cuando se trataba de Azirafel, Crowley se guiaba por ese oscuro, diminuto y a menudo olvidado corazoncito suyo.


End file.
